NinjaXreader (holiday)
by DragonLuver123
Summary: A bunch of ninjaXreader storys about time around the holidays. Rating just 2 be safe
1. Chapter 1

An Unhappy Valentine's Day

**KEY**

(Y/N)=your name.

(f/c)-favorite color

(h/c)=hair color

(h/l)=hair lenth

(y/ex)=your exboyfriend

(f/ck)-favorite cake

(Y/F/N)=your frist name

(Y/L/N)=your last name

(p/n)=pet's name

(f/cr)=favorite car

(e/c)=eye color

You were fixing to close (Y/N)'s bakery, when you saw a boy about your age in a black jacket that was zipped up and blue jeans walking up to the bakery.

You sigh and straightened your (f/c) waitriress dress and roller skated over to the kitchen to get your things.

The boy sat in a corner with a grim look on his face.

"Can I start you off with a drink?" You asked. "Yeah. Can I get a glass of milk?" He ordered. "Sure. Be just a moment."

Then you rolled over to the kitchen. Your (h/c), (h/l) hair flowing behind you, which caught the attention of the boy behind you.

'He must of have had a rough day.' You thought. 'He's kind of cute. No! It might be just like (y/ex).'

You brought him his drink. "Thanks. Are you the only one who works here?" He asked. "Yeah, for today at least." You replied. Although you are truly the only worker.

"Are you ready to order?" "Yeah. Can I get a slice of (f/ck)?" "Sure, that's my favorite, so it should just be a minute." "Make it two than please." "Ok" You roll to the kitchen ones again.

'Hm…Why did he suddenly want two?' you wondered as you set the two slices down and were about to roll away when he asked. "W-would you like to join me?" It took you by surprise, but you accepted.

"I'm Cole by the way. Cole hens." He said. "(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). Nice to meet you." You shook Cole's hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day, by the way." Cole said. "Hardly. But thanks, you too." "Had better. Thanks though. So if you don't mind me asking. Why are you having such a bad day.?" Cole asked politely before taking a bite of his cake. "This guy, (y/ex), just broke up with me today." You replied sadly. "Sorry I asked. I know exactly what your going though." "You too?"

Cole nodded and finished his cake. (He ate his a bite slower than you.)

'Cole seems like a pretty nice guy. Not to mention cute.' You thought.

Then you noticed he was about to pay. "On the house." You say picking up the dishes and add, "I was about to close anyway." "Oh ok." Cole said and got up and walked to the door.

When you walked out, now in a (f/c) shirt that said 'I hate to hurt (p/n)'s feelings, but I think (he/she) has just been replaced, and it had a picture of a (f/cr), blue jeans, and (f/c) sneakers.

Only to see Cole leaning ageist the wall, looking at you with a goofy grin. "What?" You asked. He let out a small chuckle and said, "I said that when I got my favorite car." "Oh I see. Hey, why are you still here." You asked. "Waiting for you." Cole said coolly. "Why? You didn't have to." You were shocked, and flustered. "No one has ever done that." You mumble lowly. But Cole still heard you. "Really? No one has ever waited up for a pretty girl like you? Than you probably never meet many decent people." Cole said quickly than relies what he had said and turned beet red.

Cole wasn't the only one who had turned red. You blushed a rosy color at what a _gentleman_ he was acting like.

"May I walk you home? That is if you don't mind." Cole asked. "Sure, I would love that."

'Wow he is such a gentleman, not to mention handsome.' you thought as you look up at Cole, only to see him I deep thought.

'Hm…Maybe my heart can let him in.'

Before you both knew it you were at your door. You Turned to Cole, to thank him.

"Thanks, I've never had a guy walk me home before." You say. He locks his green eyes with your (e/c)'s ones.

"Really? Wow the men you've met don't know how to treat a lady." "Yeah not really."

You both fall silent, but not the awkward silent, but a good calm silent.

And before you relised not only that the sun is setting giving the moment the perfect setting. But also that you and Cole are both leaning toward each other. In a few moments you could feel his breath on your lips.

You closed your eyes as Cole closes the gap between your lips.

You swear you saw fireworks, and sparks.

When you both finally separate for some much needed air.

Cole looks you dead in the eye, and simply said. "Sorry, don't know what got into me." "Its ok Cole, here now you can call me when ever you want." you say giving him your number. Then say your good-byes and retreat to your house.

.

.

.

.

Ok how'd I do? I will only be updating around holidays.

I do not own ninjago.

please reveiw. more ninjas cooming soon


	2. Chapter 2

A Warm Valentine

You were walking down the street, when 5 guys tried to mugg you.

"Put your hands up. And hand over the purse!" The one with a knife pointed at your neck said.

"One: it's a shoulder bag! And Two: NOT even in your dreams!" You spat, kicking the guy's hand, which made him drop the knife.

"Get her!" The behind you yelled. They all started to attacked you. You managed to knock two of the guys out, but then the behind you sung a bat at your leg, making you fall. Your (h/c), (h/l) hair covered your face so you couldn't see.

"Ninjaaago!" Someone yelled. You braced yourself for the blow. But it never came.

You looked up your (e/c) eyes meet the hazel ones of your savoir

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, the brown spiked hair, made shadows across his face, which to you made him look beautiful.

"Who wants to know?" you snapped. "Whoa! Feisty aren't we?" He said sacristy. "I'm Kai. So are you alright?" He asked again.

'Can I trust him?' you wondered, 'He did save me.'

"My leg's broken." You said without emotion. "Oh! Here, let me help you." Kai said heaving you up and supporting most of your weight.

"What mite your name be, Feisty?" Kai asked. "Just that." You said indicating the nickname he gave you. "Really?" "No its (Y/N).' You said smirking.

You noticed that one of his hands had a grasp on one of yours, your arm was around his shoulder, and that he also had an arm around your waist. Your cheeks turned a rosy color.

Kai took you back to his place.(Nya was out of town with Jay for a week) "Do you mind if I take a look at that leg?" Kai asked bringing some stuff to cast your leg.

"Yeah, sure. But no funny work, I can still use my leg ya know." You say smirking. "Aw man!" Kai teased. You both shared a laugh.

"So you live in a blacksmith shop." You stated looking around. "Yeah my parents owned it." He said

You felt him press his hand on your leg. You looked down to see him holding up the structure of the cast

'Man he is so cute.' You thought as your cheeks turned a deep shad of red.

"There ya go. All patched up." Kai said as he tied the last knot.

"So were do you live? I could help you home cause I don't have any crunches." Kai asked. You looked down ones again your (h/c) hair fell over your face. Kai pushed it away and looked into your (e/c) eyes.

"I don't live anywhere. I lost my home about a week ago." you said sadly. "Oh, I sorry, but you can stay here." He offered. "Thanks."

Both of you locked each other's gaze.

'He has such a beautiful eye color.' You thought.

You felt Kai grasped your arm.

"Hey I forgot two things." Kai said smirking. "And, what would they be?" you asked. 'I hope this is good.' you worried in your head.

"One: Happy Valentine's day." Kai said, then his eyes drifted down to your lips.

"And two:" After he finished, he pulled you into a passionate kiss. Which you melted right into.

.

.

.

.

.

.

More ninjas soon hoped you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

(f/cc)=Favorite comic

(h/l)=hair lenth

(h/c)=hair color

(e/c)=eye color

(f/d)=favorite dinner

Your Happily Ever After Valentine

You were at Doomsday Comics, about to grab the new issue of (f/cc), When some jerk grabbed the last one by shoving you out of the way.

"Great, this day just gets better and better." You mumble under your breath, as you slid down the wall to sit in a dark corner of the store.

"You would think that people would be nice on Valentine's Day. But no its just like every day of my life." You sigh. "Sorry to hear that." The voice made you jump out of your skin. You looked over to see who had spoke. Your (e/c) eyes met the green ones of a blond haired boy

"How long have you been there?" You asked shyly, hiding your face with your (h/c), (h/l) hair.

"Just a few minutes, I saw that guy push you. So I came to see if your ok." He said "Yeah, I'm fine." You say turning your head from the cute boy.

"I'm Lloyd, by the way." The boy, who you now know is Lloyd, said. "(Y/N)." You were starting to feel uncomfortable. You are pretty shy.

"Here. This is what you were getting right?" Lloyd said handing you the exact copy of (f/cc) you were looking for.

"Wait. That guy got the last one." You gasped. "Yeah I bought that last week. So I figured you could have it." Lloyd said shyly. "Oh no I Couldn't. Really its yours." You tried to give the comic back, but Lloyd refused.

"Here. How about this you read it over lunch. Then I'll take it. Deal?" Lloyd said not knowing he had just asked you to lunch

Your face turned a light shad of rosy pink. 'Did he just ask me out on a date?' You wonder.

"What?" Lloyd asked confused. 'He is so cute.' you thought.

"Did you just ask me out on a date?" You held your breath.

Lloyd's face turned a deep shade of red. "N-n-no.. I mean yes. I mean no. I mean… Sorry." Lloyd mumbled out. You let out a giggle.

"W-would you like to have lunch with me." Lloyd asked, holding out his hand. "I would love to." You say taking his hand and letting him pull you up.

"So, (Y/N), were do you want to eat?" Lloyd asked. "Hm? How about (f/d)." You suggested. "Sure. What ever you want." Lloyd put his arm around your shoulder.

"Sorry." He said moving his arm. You didn't know why but you caught his hand before he did so. "No. Its ok." You said laying your head on his shoulder, (which led the blush on both of your's faces to get deeper.)

"(Y/N)," Lloyd said after he tool a bite of his burger. "Yes, Lloyd?" you asked after you swallowed a piece of your steak.

"I have to tell you, I'm not really 16." Lloyd said looking down. "Let me guess Tomorrow's Tea?" You asked. Lloyd was shocked.

"Wow. How did you know?" He managed to asked. "The same happened to me." you replied. "Really?" Lloyd asked shocked/amazed. "Yup." you said popping the "p".

Yup and Lloyd left the restrant, with smiles on our faces.

"So how 'bout I walk you home, (Y/N)?" Lloyd asked putting his arm around your shoulder. "Sure Lloyd, I'd love that. If you really want to meet my dad." Lloyd just gulped.

"So you're a ninja? Wow! Could you teach me?" You begged. (Lloyd had stayed at your house, and your parents were out so it was just the two of you)

"I suppose, it wouldn't hurt." Lloyd said. "Yay!" You tackled him in a hug, which made him lose his balance and fall with you on top of him.

'I never noticed how green his eyes were.' You thought as your (e/c) orbs met his green ones again.

You two were so close that you could feel his breath on your lips.

Your breath got caught in your throat. Then Lloyd got the guts to press his lips to yours.

The act toke you both by surprise. And ounce you got over the shock you kissed him back.

.

.

.

favorite, follow, and reveiw please.


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/N)= Your name

(e/c)= eye color

(f/c)= favorite color

Junkyard Love

"Stupid parties." You mumbled as you walked into an abandon junkyard.

Your town always throws this big Valentine's Day parties. That you never go to because, no one in your town seems to like an inventor like you.

You heard a loud clank. And being the curious gal you are. You went to see what it was.

Your (e/c) eyes scanned everywhere in the junkyard expect for were you where going. You ran into a giant robotic suit, hard an of to knock you out.

Jay peered out of the suit he was working on, to see what had made the loud knocking sound outside. He looked down to see you out cold on the ground. Your (h/c) hair was spread out around you.

Jay freaked out because he thought you were badly hurt, and to him the (f/c) shirt, that had rose up in your fall to show your belly, worn out blue jeans, and even the small grease mark on your cheek struck you as a beautiful girl.

Jay tried to shake you a wake but it didn't quit work quickly. He started to freak out some more thinking you were dying.

"Oh my gosh! Hu… What did they say in scouts to do if someone is dying? Bandage them? No, it was um.. Oh! CPR!" Jay got down on his knees and tried to perform CPR on you, but you woke up before he could.

You freaked and pushed him off of you saying. "What are you doing?!" Jay fumble for an answer "I.. was. Thought! Thought… Wait." Jay mumbled then sighed and said. "I thought you were dying." He said. You let out a giggle.

'He is so funny.' you thought.

"So, what are you doing here?" Jay asked helping you up. "Trying to get away from the stupid parties in town." You answer than ask "What are you doing here?"

"This is really my home." Jay said looking down. "Really?! Wow!" You were shocked.

"Wait, you don't find it weird?" Jay asked. "Weird? I would love to live in a place like this. Someone could build just about anything." You said, then flushed from embarrassment. 'Great now I got another guy hating me.' You scold yourself.

"You're an inventor? I thought I was the only one." Jay said amazed, then added "I'm Jay also." Jay stuck his hand out. "(Y/N)." You said giving his hand a good hard shake.

"So what are you working on?" You asked. "Oh, just a robot suit. I can't get it to work." Jay stated frustrated.

"Well that's because those two gears are out of place." You said moving the said gears into the correct places. "Wow! Thanks (Y/N)."

You and Jay locked eyes. (e/c) meet blue You both started to lean in.

And as soon as your lips met his, you both saw a flash. Looking over to were light came from was none other than Ed and Edna, Jay's parents, holding a camera.

"Mom! Dad!" Jay shouted. You just laughed

.

.

.

I was not the only one who made this story so I greatly thank MarsTwilight for helping me with this story.

Zane coming soon. I don't own Ninjago


	5. Chapter 5

An Icy Heart _Can_ Love

You were walking in the forest by your house. Your (h/c), (h/l) hair blowing behind you in the icy winds, snowflakes mixing in with your hair.

You sighed as your (e/c) eyes take in the beautiful sight of the snow covered forest. Being there made up for not having someone on Valentine's day.

"The same every year.' You said to the snow filled wind. "On one likes a girl like me." "And why would you believe that?" The voice startled you, you turned around and came face to face with a platen blond boy.

"Who are you?" You asked taking a step back

"My apologizes. I did not mean to frighten you. Forgive me. I was just merrily curious on why on a holiday that most spend with another that is lovingly close to them, you are not." He said. "And to answer your question, my name is Zane. What mite your's be?" "Oh I'm (Y/N)." You said

"And the reason on one likes me is because I'm a nerd." You said. "What is wrong with a nerd?" Zane asked "I don't know, I guess they just think were to smart and geeky for them." You answered.

"I see, but I do not see the problem with that." Zane flirted. Your face went flush.

He was a bad flirter but it felt good to have someone flirting with you.

You finally got the guts to stand on your tipy toes and give him a passionate kiss. Zane was surprised at first but he kiss back.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm soooooo sorry it took so long. But I had such busy life. Keeping up with school, chourse, being sick and my other storys :/

Please fallow favorite and review

I Don't own Ninjago


End file.
